Traditional search engines crawl a set of documents, such as web pages, and attempt to infer semantic meaning from contents and metadata of those documents. Traditional search engines, however, are not adept at identifying which portions of these documents are most important, especially when the documents are data-intensive. For example, while a traditional search engine may be able to index text found within cells of a spreadsheet, the search engine may not have any understanding of the meaning or importance of data within the spreadsheet.
The background description provided here is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.